Brought Together
by purple-peach
Summary: At war with Sound, Neji and Sakura unexpectedly begin to discover common ground and comfort within each other. COMPLETE. NejiSaku


A/N: I am putting this up for sentimental reasons. I don't write anymore but I found this on an old USB drive and I feel obligated to post it: for both the effort I put into it and for anyone who might be interested in the content. As I recall the idea was a series of snapshots, drabbles almost, pasted together in some manner which added up to a coherent overall plot. The last I remember I was altering the tenses so apologies for any errors in that respect especially. It will sound petty but I would prefer no constructive criticism: this was written a long time ago and I am already conscious of how flawed it must be. Thank you for understanding.

Also, the plot may be rendered irrelevant by recent events in the manga. I have no idea.

I haven't the determination to properly proof read it however so best of luck to those who embark: I know not what lies beyond this point. ;)

Disclaimer: All I own fits in the backseat of a car (ah, college life). The Naruto franchise would not.

Sakura stretches her arms luxuriously above her head as she gazes across the landscape of rolling hills half concealed by the early morning mist. The evergreen forest makes a blanket of deep green surrounding the grassy peak on which she now stands.

Gazing up, the darkened sky of heavy rain clouds presses down on her but the strong winds that force air into her lungs promise a clear day. Occasionally a strangled and hesitant bird call interrupts the silence as though it is too early, even for them.

Drops of rain and dew still cling to the grass but Sakura settles herself on it as best she can, ignoring the unpleasant sensation as it soaks through her skirt. Slipping her fingers into her pocket she tugs at the sheet of paper there, freeing it from the same fate her clothes had faced.

The paper was the whole reason she was there after all.

_She was the first one reporting to the messenger every time they stopped by the camp anticipating an answer. Waiting for a few lines of response. _

This clearing was only half an hour's travel from the main camp where she, as one of the medics, resides to provide back up support to the minor camps dotting the borders of Sound territory. Here, she finds the quiet surroundings she needs to simply sit and absorb everything that was scrawled on the sheet of torn off scroll.

_Somewhere far enough away that it didn't matter if she__ how she acted. Where professionalism didn't need to be upheld and she could just enjoy being alone._

It is difficult finding time by herself back in her tent where she shares her desk with two other women. They would quite happily indulge in anything private to her and share it around the camp fires later that night like mother birds feeding their young with gossip worms.

Sakura frowns.

Pretty damn ugly birds.

Now she was almost completely alone except for a tiny blue and purple slug that is sleeping contently on her shoulder. It's acting as the precautionary tracking device that Tsunade had squelched there earlier while she was reminded that despite the nice scenery, they were close to enemy bases.

It had been at that moment that the paper had been stuffed into her pocket in the first place. She wasn't sure how her Sensei would react to her blatant wasting of messenger's time but she was almost entirely certain it wouldn't be a pretty result for her or-

She smiles and unfolds the neat creases on the slightly travel worn scrap revealing the combination of her own neatly printed writing and a sloping running scrawl written months before.

_Her face is nothing short of solemn and has been that way for the last few months. This war has stolen any sort of smile from her lips and with her friends__ stationed at different camps she relies on her duties as a medic to keep her occupied._

_

* * *

_

_It is quiet in the camp; the only people she has to care for are those Ninja unlucky enough to be caught by the last of the cold weather sicknesses. She knows in her heart that this will change soon. The war hangs over them like a thunder cloud and as the enemy of Sound reaches its fullest force, the wind blows it towards Konoha. _

_A hand is run through her already messy hair as she fills out her paperwork__, writing checkup messages to every base she monitors._

'Medic, Haruno Sakura, requesting base status for Camp Egret.'

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, requesting further details. Base status for what exactly?'

_The response arrives within the hour. __A smirk from the medic as she writes her reply. She is happy to see it is from someone she knows._

'Medic, Haruno Sakura, requesting further thought from leader of Camp Egret before responses are sent and medical status of aforementioned camp.'

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, requesting more detail in future notes and would like to place a reminder that unlike medics; he has variety of other paperwork to sort through in his position and requires a higher level of detail for reference and organisation.'

_A frown._

'Medic, Haruno Sakura, still requesting status of base camp and would also like to make a request to leader of Camp Egret, Hyuuga Neji that he may refrain from slandering a medic's station in future.'

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, reporting that medical status at camp is well, no assistance is required at present.'

_Her eyebrows disappear under the__ pink hair that falls softly about her face. She lets out a disdainful snort. _

'Medic, Haruno Sakura, thanks Camp Leader Hyuuga Neji for his reply but would like to point out that he has dripped blood on the page countering and contradicting his previous affirmative response. She also would like to request the dismissal of titles with Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji's approval.'

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, approving request for dismissal of correct titles. Also pointing out blood's origin was of a minor wound not requiring a medic's attention.'

_She has treated this man many __times in the past. Self absorbed and arrogant. He would rather drown in his own blood than receive medical assistance. _

'Neji, we all know what your idea of a 'minor' wound is.'

'Yes, generally a small laceration that you insist requires a three week stay in hospital.'

'If you're referring to THAT incident then I assure you, the healing was well justified.'

'I was fine.'

_She had to use her own chakra to keep him alive._

'You kept passing out.'

'I was fine.'

_Sitting on the edge of his bed, hands firmly pressed against his chest letting__ her chakra glow mingle with his before it dissipated away. _

'You would have died.'

'I was fine.'

_She had hardly slept until his condition had __stabilised__ two days later. _

'Really? What justification do you have for that statement?'

'I could train.'

'If I recall correctly, that's where we found you, slumped over the training dummy entirely unconscious.'

_She had gone so pale her co-worker had asked her if she was alright to operate._

'I was not unconscious.'

'You were.'

'And what justification do you have for that statement?'

'I told you I thought your hair was girly and you didn't react.'

'I was fine.'

'Don't make me come out there myself to show you the extent of your injuries.'

'I have no injuries you need concern yourself with.'

'But you have injuries.'

'I didn't say that.'

_She __snorts drawing the attention of the other women in the tent. Green eyes scan the note and don't perceive the unrelenting gazes from, across the table. "Of course not," she tells the paper sarcastically._

'Don't even try to hide it Neji. It's obvious you just don't want me to visit.'

_She tries a new tact and sends it off with a smirk.__ He doesn't reply for a few days and her stomach twists with annoyance. _

'I didn't say that either.'

_She wants to reprimand him for the lateness of the response but sees no way of doing so or how she could validate her own reasoning._

'Is that an invitation?'

'You were right. My arm is injured. I'm suffering. Medical assistance required.'

_She pauses to consider the absurdity of what __is written and the idea of Neji willingly writing about his own agony. The correspondence is then stuffed under her mattress, the only secure hiding place she has._

_

* * *

_

"It's a good thing I talked you round about this," Sakura tells the solemn faced man in front of her ten minutes after arriving at his camp. It takes her almost an hour to get from her own campsite to his.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed," She answers him. He watches her, waiting for elaboration, pearl eyes unblinking as her own gaze drops to the gash on his arm again. "You would have needed stitches if I wasn't here to seal it with chakra."

His own eyes move to follow her line of sight and examine what she guessed he sees as nothing more than a paper cut. The grunt that follows his examination confirms this thought.

"I hardly think stitches would have been necessary."

"What do you think _is_ necessary then?" He doesn't answer for a moment then looks back up at her suddenly making her breath hitch in surprise.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you request medical aid?"

He smirks.

"You wanted to visit didn't you?"

She trails a lazy finger around the cut on his arm.

"And you're so willing to have me?"

"It's hard to find good company on these missions," He answers stoically.

"I'm glad my past conversation has met your approval then."

They are usually the only sober ones left when their friends gather. Sakura has a limited tolerance for alcohol and avoids it while Neji simply thinks it below himself to risk ending up half naked and dancing on the table with Naruto and Kiba. She wouldn't mind seeing as much but he insists on sitting with her in the corner, snarling at whichever Jounin makes the mistake of suggesting anything crude to her.

He pulls his arm away from her hands.

"Are you going to do something about it then?" He asks her impatiently jolting her out of her musing.

"Worried Neji? I'll be gentle," She teases and he grunts in response.

Sakura tugs her ever handy medic's kit from her bag and burrows around until she finds what she needs. Crouching down beside Neji's seat she makes sure his arm is comfortable on the rest before continuing.

"I really wish you'd gotten me here earlier. You've only made it worse by letting it reopen. You're lucky it's not infected."

"Hm."

She dabs the slash carefully with water and peroxide cleaning it then wipes the skin around it with betadine. He watches her actions curiously and she smiles at him.

"Don't want any nasty germs getting trapped in there," She tells him lightheartedly as she draws shimmering green chakra to her fingertips.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I enjoy making all my patients feel better," She tells him beaming.

"I don't feel better," He tells her blandly.

"You will I'm sure," She answers mildly as she concentrates on sealing the wound. She pulls it together starting from the bottom of the deep cut, sealing it with chakra as she works her way up.

As expected Neji, doesn't move and his face remains impassive throughout the entire process. Sakura shakes her head. Men and their egos.

"Have you finished?" He asks as she rests her palm over her work making sure it's going to heal.

"Yes, your own chakra will override mine within a few days probably and resume the natural healing itself. It's just here to hold it shut for the moment"

He activates his Byakugan and stares at his arm in fascination probably looking at the strip of her own chakra holding the entire wound tightly closed.

"Healing meet to your satisfaction Neji?"

"Indeed," He answers as the Byakugan lines fade from his face and he looks at her.

"And next time you're injured, actually get off your stubborn backside and write for help. You don't want to leave the medics redundant in their camp while you slowly bleed to death here."

"I'll keep that in mind," He tells her in a tone evidently showing he still doesn't understand what the fuss over the tiny scrape was about.

She stands up and stretches her legs before dropping back into the chair opposite him.

"Anyone else need healing while I'm here?"

"Not that I know about."

"I'm surprised, I was told you were under frequent attack even here," She informs him, relaying what she hears from her scattered conversation with Tsunade.

"We have been, but they're nothing more than raiding parties this far back. Most of the wounded you'll get will come from the front line."

Sakura pondered this for a moment.

"I don't understand. You're some of Tsunade's best, why aren't you fighting closer to the border?"

"Supposedly, when there is a break in Sound's forces we get sent in," He tells her gruffly.

"I wish she'd tell me some of these things," She mumbles before continuing "Any idea when that will be?"

He gives her a narrow look.

"You're as bad as Naruto," He tells her flatly.

"What do you mean?" She chokes out feeling affronted.

"Eager to burst into Sound so you can find Sasuke."

"I never said that," She tells him glaring.

"You didn't need to," He answers evenly meeting her stare.

"And you obviously don't agree?"

"It's not my place to say," He replies impassively and she leans back in her chair frowning.

* * *

_She returns to her station and __her life remains normal at camp with no further communication from Neji for a week and a hectic work schedule for her to follow. When a message does arrive she has to forcefully push herself past two other medics to make sure she was the one chosen to act on whatever was required of the sending camp._

_When she sees who it's from; she smiles. Maybe he took her advice and is writing for help after all._

_

* * *

_

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, requesting urgent medical advice.'

'Medic, Haruno Sakura, preparing to aid. Base status?'

'We need some sort of sedatives or tranquilisers for Naruto.'

'That's not a nice thing to say about your teammate Neji.'

'He's trying to make me lead his ANBU Congo line.'

'Negative on the soporifics but I can come over there and take you for a walk. You could probably use the fresh air.'

'Your companionship and the fresh air would be welcomed greatly.'

* * *

Sakura throws herself down when they reach the edge of a river. Neji's idea of a stroll is more like some sort of life threatening hike to her, trekking through every bramble and narrow ravine in the landscape. The Hyuuga stands beside the medic as though it would be undignified of him to join in the mud.

"So why don't you like to Congo?"

"Excuse me?" He sounds taken aback but she ignores his obvious discomfort.

"Why don't you jump at the chance to lead one of Naruto's famous Congo lines?"

He doesn't answer her for a moment and she idly throws a clod of grass and dirt into the river watching it break the surface and colour the clear water.

"I just don't."

"If you don't Congo, what kind of dancing do you do?"

"None."

"Why not?"

"I hardly think it is a necessary activity…in any foreseeable circumstance," His voice is defensive making her think he is alarmed by her forwardness.

"What about when you fight?"

"How is that of relevance?"

"That's like a dance."

He snorts in distaste.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're just being unromantic."

"I apologise if I don't consider what I use to kill other humans a romantic sentiment."

A bigger handful of mud hits the water and Sakura doesn't reply. She's surprised when she hears Neji sit down beside her.

"Besides," He continues "I am a terrible dancer."

"Don't you do a lot of dancing at those high class Hyuuga get ups?" She pulls a small weed to throw in the river as she attempts to make a big enough splash to wet Neji and annoy him. Annoying him is part of the fun of talking to him after all.

He watches her ungracefully release the muddy plant before picking up a smooth stone and skipping it across the waters surface.

"My job as a loyal Branch member is to stand and watch, not actually involve myself. I have my duties to attend to."

"Surely you can just groove in your corner for a bit?"

She tries to mimic his earlier rock skipping technique but her pebble sinks miserably to the bottom straight away without skimming the water. He snorts again and she decides that's as close as she's going to get to hearing a laugh from him anytime soon.

"Here, you need a flat one," Neji tells her bluntly before digging a stone out of the loose soil and cleaning it with his sleeve. He passes it to her.

She rises and he looks at her curiously.

"Thanks Neji," She tells him smiling sweetly before she throws it at the water with as much force as her old Sensei could have punctured the ground with and jumping backwards several feet.

He doesn't move as the tower of water collapses upon him or as it slides slowly back down the banks of the river leaving only the clinging drops. When the river has resumed its course and natural calm flow he turns his head to face her with an entirely impassive expression.

She grins at him. He doesn't need to ask for an explanation and just stares at her his eyes wide and pearlescent. He blinks in confusion as a strand of wet hair slides slowly across his face.

"Neji?" She asks quietly trying not to laugh.

"Hm," He answers his tone flat as he stands up slowly, his clothes soaked and rivulets of water run down his exposed skin.

"Sorry?" Sakura is able to choke out with a guilty grin.

"That's perfectly alright..." He walks stiffly towards her, his countenance still entirely blank.

She tries not to be scared.

She tries very, very hard not to squeal in fright as he continues to approach her calmly.

She even suppresses a whimper as he reaches her and stops inches away. She looks up and is surprised to see him unabashedly staring back. His pale cheeks are tinted pink from the cold of the water and moisture still clings to his lashes. She flushes as a single drop of water falls against her nose.

And then he shakes his hair.

She screams as cold, wet strands slap themselves on either side of her face and drag across her neck. The chocolate hair looks black from the water and she closes her eyes quickly as it whips past on either side of her.

He relents suddenly. Her face is left tingling and she knows her cheeks will be bright red by now. Neji stands before her with a kind of lopsided smile that lets her know he is incredibly pleased with himself. Bits of tangled wet hair are still clinging to her shoulders and she eyes them surreptitiously but he notices and moves back again letting them fall heavily away.

Now she too feels unpleasantly sticky and cold even under the warm sun.

"We should probably start walking back," He informs her pleasantly as though nothing happened.

* * *

_One of the other medics asks what happened to her when she returns with damp hair and glowing cheeks. She tells them she was caught in the rain and strides away before they can __point out that it hasn't rained for days._

_Boredom, along with a sense of unease, settles over the medic camp for the next few weeks. It's painful for Sakura to sit waiting while she knows her friends are fighting. But they are strong enough and her skills as a medic are needed more than her skills as a fighter._

_

* * *

_

'Camp Leader, Egret, Hyuuga Neji, requesting medical assistance.'

'Report base status (I thought we'd discussed this Neji, no tranquilizing your teammates).'

'Send medic to Camp Egret as soon as convenient.'

* * *

"Konohamaru, let me get this completely straight," Sakura asks the young man seated in the tent sternly. Neji, Tenten and Naruto also stand beside her.

"Go ahead," He answers his brave face faltering slightly under her glare.

"You were trying to race Naruto up a tree, and were winning, when you stumbled upon an enemy spy?"

"Yes."

"And you fought with him," She pauses to glance at Neji who is wearing an amused smirk "And were winning, until he stabbed you in the leg?"

"Yes," He answers submissively looking at the bandages running past his knee.

"So in actual fact, you were loosing?" Neji interjects and Sakura smothers a laugh with her hand.

"No, I would have been fine if Naruto hadn't interrupted!" He glares at the blond haired man standing beside Sakura.

"From what I hear, he was the one who saved your life." Neji tells him with an unsympathetic look before turning away "Tenten, send notice to all camps that the area beyond the northern valley is under enemy watch."

Tenten nods in his direction then leaves. Sakura turns back to Konohamaru.

"It's fortunate you located the spy's position but I think you should head back to your own camp now. Do you need any help?"

"No," He stands and walks a few shaky steps towards Naruto "I still beat you," He informs him angrily.

"I'll take him back to his camp if you don't mind Neji," Naruto tells him then flashes a grin at Sakura who returns it with a slightly more moderated smile.

"You have my permission," Neji replies with an approving nod.

Sakura expects Konohamaru to object but he allows himself to be helped and she sighs with relief.

"I'm glad that's over," She laughs as she shrugs her jacket off.

"They're fools when they are together," His reply is harshly spoken and Sakura frowns.

"You can't blame them for trying to have a little fun," She tells him grudgingly, pouting a little to try and soften his mood but he's already stalking his way out of the tent.

"I can when they get themselves killed."

"Neji," She calls quietly after him but he ignores her.

Sakura stares at the swinging tent flap with trepidation but decides not to follow him. He is after all, only worried about them and really, she is too.

* * *

_Sound begins to attack the camps closest to their borders. Wounded are brought in everyday and Sakura swallows her guilt from the relief she feels when they are people she doesn't know._

_Sakura has retreated to her tent now, back to the wall as she lays on her mattress waiting for the elusive sleep to come to her. Her head aches from exhaustion and her eyes burn from withheld tears. There are too many young faces in the healing tents and more in makeshift morgue. _

_She came out here to find Sasuke, to bring him home but what was the reasoning behind their fighting?_

_She pauses. Sasuke. How could he possibly be linked to any of this? He couldn't be involved with the deaths of Konoha's ninjas; he only wanted to kill his brother. Tsunade would understand that when he was brought back by Naruto or herself, he was still one of Team 7._

_Fatigue claims her into an uneasy sleep_

_

* * *

_

Sakura jerks awake to a familiar voice outside and is sitting on the edge of her bed by the time Neji tentatively enters the tent. She gives him a questioning look. He shrugs awkwardly and pulls a chair over to her bed so he can sit beside her.

"I came to bring Tenten," He mutters still brooding and looking slightly remorseful (perhaps over the last time they had spoken).

"Is she okay?" Sakura stands quickly but Neji puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back down until she hits the mattress with a soft thump. He squeezes her arm gently and she finds the warmth reassuring.

"She's fine, just a careless mistake left her with a kunai wound."

She doesn't miss the apprehension in his voice.

"They've reached your camps already? I didn't realise the enemy had progressed so far."

"We were scouting, they haven't reached Camp Swan or Egret yet but have gotten as far as the river."

_The river where he had stood in front of her dripping, waiting to exact his revenge. _

"They move fast."

"We'll stop them."

He looks at her and gives her the faintest of smiles.

She believes what he says immediately. Genuine relief floods her heart.

His hand moves suddenly away from her and she is startled having momentarily forgotten it was there. It rests again on her hand and he looks at her with worried eyes.

"I know," She smiles back weakly in response to his concern.

"You should get out of here for a while," He takes a firm grip on her hand and pulls her up "I'm sure Naruto would like to see you."

"I think I would like to see him," She tells him smiling properly now as she thinks of blond haired friend while following Neji from the tent.

"He'll be delighted I'm sure, to share with you his theories concerning, what he is certain, involves your original team member's imminent return."

Sakura recognises the bitterness in his voice for a moment before she is blinded by the bright sun as they step outside and her worries flee with the shadows.

* * *

_When she returns to her camp it's almost dark but seeing her friends again has left her in high spirits. Part of her wants to still be in the camp, surrounded by people she loves as they wait for the unavoidable battles of the future. She trained to be stronger, so she didn't have to be protected or looked down upon any more. She knows she can fight._

_A moan of pain reaches her ears as one of her wards regains consciousness and is reintroduced to the pain that made them pass out originally. She rushes to their side and places a cool hand on the forehead of a young man with pale grey eyes and dark hair. He quiets when she reaches him._

_Her place is here._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She turns quickly from her desk to face her previous Sensei. There has been no news for days and the entire camp is growing impatient and apprehensive.

"I need your help."

She leaves quickly and Sakura views that as an indication to follow her. She pushes back her chair and exits the tent. A man is laid on a stretcher in the central clearing and Sakura approaches him.

Although he is not moving, she can see no visible signs of injury on him. She glances at the Hokage who is examining him with a critical eye.

"What happened to him? Where was he stationed?" She looks at the man again unable to ask the final question as pity wracks her heart.

_Is he dead?_

"He's not one of ours," Tsunade tells her solemnly and Sakura is stunned.

"I couldn't tell...I mean, I didn't realise," She manages to choke out a few coherent words but flushes anyway.

"He's not dead. He was just foolish enough to fall into range of the gentle fist. I need you to patch him up enough that we can ask him a few questions," The older woman grimaces then strides purposefully away.

Sakura takes a few tentative steps closer then squats beside him. His face is pale and his breaths are quiet and labored. Genuinely unsure of how to approach the damage he has obtained she rests a palm against his sweaty brow and sweeps the dark hair from his eyes.

His hitai-ate reveals that he was not a Sound ninja but one of the members of Stone who had joined Sounds side. Rebel bands had fled their home countries very early on in the war from all major nations. Faithless, un-loyal men and women.

She gazes at his pallid face. He murmurs in his delirium, what she recognises as a woman's name and clasps her wrist. If it was the gentle fist fighting style she would have to clear his tenketsu points. She knows Neji would have been far from merciful with him and she probably has a few good hours of work ahead before he is fit for any sort of 'questioning'.

And to think she had called this a dance. Someone walks close behind her and she tears her hand out of his grasp.

He is the enemy after all.

* * *

_Tsunade tries to keep her spirits up after she has worked with the enemy ninja. It is a strange and distressing thing for a medic who works to heal someone only so that the damage can be repeated at the hands of another._

_She shows no visible sadness and only her own silence gives away her mood. She prides herself for this; she has been told visible emotions are a weakness for a long time._

_Her old Sensei tries to make her drink to lighten her mood but is soon drunk herself with very little encouragement from Sakura who watches her take another messy slurp._

"_Cheer up Sakura, this war isn't all that bad," She slurs as she wraps a heavy arm around the younger girl's neck "We're protecting Konoha; it's what you're trained to do."_

"_Hm," She answers without enthusiasm. Tsunade pulls her closer and Sakura wrinkles her nose at the pungent smell of the alcohol. _

"_It's what we live for no?" She whispers._

_Sakura rises and leaves her beside the diminishing camp fire. She swiftly departs and makes her way through the trees using the moon as her guide._

_

* * *

_

Rather than risk walking through the camp Sakura dodges the sentries that might be posted and finds herself on the outskirts of Camp Egret's tents. The one tent she seeks has a faint glow of light within it and without hesitation she lays herself on her stomach and begins to crawl underneath the material.

When her head and shoulders are inside she lifts her gaze to find a very bemused Neji peering back at her over the top of a book. She starts to struggle again and soon finds herself face down on the cold flooring with Neji now standing and looming over her.

"You have a purpose, coming here and breaking into my tent?"

"It's hardly breaking in," She tells him and indignantly stands up. He carefully reaches over and his hand brushes against her cheek. She looks at him warily but he only removes a piece of grass from her hair and lets it fall to the floor.

"No?"

"More like, visiting through the back door."

"Or making a backdoor to visit through," He replies with an arched eyebrow.

She ignores him and sits down on the only chair. His tent is simple but well equipped, as customary for a stationed ANBU leader, with a small writing desk and draws. He seats himself back down on the edge of the low camp bed from where she had disturbed his reading originally.

"Did you need anything in particular?" He asks, his voice stony, but she's learnt to know better than his apparent disinterest. With Neji, if he really doesn't want to know, he doesn't ask.

"I just wanted to talk to someone...sober," She replies timidly and watches his expression soften.

"Bad day?"

"When are the days not bad now," Sakura mumbles and she curses herself for even saying it.

"It will pass," He answers her softly.

She sniffs battling the tears she has withheld for weeks. She doesn't want to break down in front of Neji now. He waits respectfully ignoring her actions as she wipes her cheeks.

"I noticed you'd been busy with that man from Stone today," She tells him trying to hide her resentment.

"I had no choice Sakura," He tells her sternly, voice serious again.

"I know, just be a bit more careful next time, I'm the one who has to clean up your mess afterwards," She tells him scowling.

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Hm," He narrows his eyes at her until she looks at her feet. She hears him pick up his book again and chances a glance up seeing him apparently reabsorbed in the reading material.

His head is bent over the volume and his loose hair falls over his shoulders curtaining his face on either side. She watches his brow furrow from annoyance or concentration as his slender fingers trace the edge of the pages.

Resting her chin on her hands Sakura leans closer in a futile attempt to see what he's reading. His head snaps up and he gives her an aggravated look before moving the book further away from her vision.

"What are you reading?" She asks him innocently taking a more direct approach than trying to peer over to where he is sitting.

"Tent security 1.1," He answers her wryly.

"It isn't that bad! You're making me think you didn't want to see me," She gives him a sly grin.

"Of course I wanted to see you..." He tells her in a low voice that makes the smile slide from her face "Just not at this time of night," He finishes curtly leaving her scowling.

"You don't mean that."

"No, I suppose I didn't particularly."

She stares at him as he disregards her, turning to the book once more.

"Stop confusing me!"

"You're confusing yourself."

Sakura lets out a groan of aggravation and drums her fingers loudly on the polished surface of the desk.

"What now!" He snaps at her and she smiles just for gaining his attention.

"What are you reading?"

He lets out low growl of frustration.

"If you must know one of Naruto's reports."

"Oh, so that's why you're so bad-tempered."

"What do you mean?"

"Neji, I've known Naruto for a long time and consequentially, I've seen his handwriting."

The man opposite her lets out a sigh of defeat.

"So far I've translated 'Uzumaki Naruto's Report' and the date."

Sakura laughs at his disgruntled expression.

"That's pretty pathetic for someone who is supposed to have such special eyes," She tells him evenly before stepping across the tent to drop down lightly beside him. Leaning against his shoulder to get comfortable he gives her another bothered look before passing her the manuscript.

She scans it quickly.

"I'm trying to work out if he was inebriated when he wrote it or not."

"No, this is normal" She concentrates on making out single letters and is vaguely aware of Neji watching her intently like he is trying to pick up some sort of deciphering technique "See this paragraph?"

"If you call that mass of ungainly scrawl a paragraph, then yes."

"You can ignore it; it's just a blow by blow description of how he fought a group of Sound ninja single handedly," She informs him laughing.

"In that case I probably don't need to read it. He recites such tales every night he gets and opportunity to."

"Oh, what a treat," Her sarcastic tone makes him smile and she stoops her head quickly back to the text before he can see her blush "Why don't I make a quick summary of what he's written and you can work from that?"

"If you could I would greatly appreciate it."

She shifts to kick of her sandals then swings her legs onto the bed and leans her back on his shoulder again. Propping the book on her knees she clicks her fingers behind her head indicating for him to hand her a pen, which he does, with another perturbed growl.

Sakura feels herself move every time he takes a breath but it's soothing and she can feel the warmth of his skin through her shirt. Narrowing her eyes at her friends writing she adds a few notes in the column for Neji to work from. His hair brushes against her neck and smells sweet and clean. She sighs.

It takes him ten minutes to realise she is asleep.

* * *

_When she wakes up, Sakura is curled under a blanket that is certainly not her own, in a bed that is also not the lumpy thing she usually rests on. She struggles to be alarmed by this however because it's warm and smells safe. _

_Like Neji. _

_Her eyes flutter open and she sits up quickly but is alone in the tent. Neji obviously had some important issues to attend to and left her to sleep. She pushes herself up with a slightly ashamed smile and blush before carefully folding the blanket again and picking up the book of Naruto's writing from the desk. She figures she can finish it later then send it back to him. It's probably the least she could do after all. She quickly writes him a note. _

'_Neji,_

_I guess I was tired from working yesterday; sorry you had to put up with me sprawling around in your tent and taking over your bed. I will finish the paperwork for you though if it's any consolation. I guess I'll send it back tomorrow assuming you don't have any more half dead nin to send me to keep me occupied. _

_Sakura (you know, the one that broke into your tent and hogged your blankets?)'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura plans to begin work on Naruto's report the second she arrives back at camp but is intercepted coming out of the trees by Tsunade.

"Sakura? Where have you been?" Her voice is strained after the previous night of drinking.

"I just had to check something out at Camp Egret," She tells her trying not to sound guilty.

"Alright, just make sure you mention it to someone before you leave the camp in future."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Sakura stands with her head bowed out of respect and an attempt to hide her blush.

"Egret eh?"

"Yes."

"They're having a lot of problems aren't they; you seem to need to attend to them a lot? I might have to consider posting someone there permanently with the risks of advancing enemy."

"It may certainly be worth considering Tsunade," She answers politely with a vague smile flitting across her face.

"Indeed," She smiles back "Carry on."

The Hokage walks away and Sakura continues following the route to her tent. Before she can so much as lift up the flap however she is interrupted by a messenger who hands her a note.

Sakura thanks him then finally steps inside and collapses on her bed tearing open the seal on the message.

'You didn't need to go as far as stealing off with my paperwork Sakura. It was no trouble and you were far from 'sprawling around my tent''

'I promised you I would go through the report and besides, you haven't denied the taking over the bed bit.'

'Well, that factor is very difficult to refute however, I can confirm that you needed it more than I at the time.'

'Has anyone ever told you how much of a gentleman you are Neji?'

'Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep Sakura?'

_Panic appropriately ensues. _

'I do not.'

'Do the words 'Forehead girl' hold any relevance to you?'

'What did I say?'

_Her answer is simple only because the rest of what she wanted to say involved a lot of cursing she didn't think Neji needed to hear from her._

'Something about 'pigs' and 'ribbons''

_She sighs with happy relief._

'That's all?'

'Got something to hide Haruno?'

_The question struck her. Did she? Perhaps she was right to be worried having been thinking so much about the softness of Neji's hair and the way his eyes were shining lavender in the lamplight right before she fell asleep._

_Not that that meant anything other than she was extremely tired and probably delirious._

'Apparently not Neji. I've finished Naruto's report and it's pretty straightforward, tell me if you need anything else from it."

* * *

She carries the book along with her latest reply outside into the dwindling sunlight and makes her way towards the messenger's tent to drop it off. Shizune catches up with her and the pink haired girl bends down to pat the pig that accompanies the Hokage's helper.

"Mail to send Sakura?" She asks kindly

"Yes, just some paperwork to Camp Egret."

"You may as well keep it then and deliver it yourself in the morning, Tsunade has assigned you as camp and mission medic for them," She informs her handing over the appropriate formalities.

"Oh, thank you Shizune," She smiles.

"Take care of yourself, I'll miss having you around camp," She tells her fondly before leaving again.

Sakura sits herself beside the empty fire pit until the sun sets completely and it's impossible for her to continue re-reading her instructions.

_Well, this could be interesting._

_

* * *

_

"Neji! Are you awake?" Sakura stands in the early morning light beating her fists against the front of his tent.

"You're attempting to use the front door this time? You've learnt well." The amused voice comes from behind her as Neji approaches apparently not having been in his tent as she had assumed.

"Sorry," She tells him with a guilty grin and hands him the pile of papers and book.

"Returning it in person hm?"

"And giving you those," She tells him tapping the top most sheet.

He scans it for a moment, his face impassive before his eyes fall on the bag at her feet as though confirming the details of her transfer.

"Guess we'll have to set you up with Tenten then."

He picks up her pack for her and turns quickly to walk away but not before she sees the smile on his face. She trots along behind him until she is taken out by a sideways tackle of orange.

"Naruto!" She screams as he picks her up in a hug that prevents her from respiring.

"Come to visit me again Sakura?" He asks with a fox like grin.

She gasps in response and he finally lets her go.

"Not quite, I'm your Camp medic now."

He looks at her with wide cerulean eyes for a long moment.

"Then I'll show you around," He answers happily and grabs her arm.

"Naruto, there's not really much to show," She tells him laughing as he drags her along.

"Yes but I want to show you anyway."

He's still smiling but there is something unnaturally sharp in his voice and she follows him in silence.

He pulls her behind a tent on the opposite side of the camp before releasing her and pausing to look her over carefully with a solemn face.

"Naruto, what is it?" She asks him seriously.

"Are you sure you should be out here?" His voice is deep with concern and his eyes look darker than she remembers.

"What do you mean?"

"Out here, stationed."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" She asks her voice dangerously low and calm.

"It's not safe here anymore Sakura," Naruto answers almost pleadingly.

"Exactly why you will need me."

"Anyone from Sound won't hesitate to fight you just because you're a medic," He told her with uncharacteristic sternness. She stared at him, possibly gaping, for a long moment before she was struck by resentment.

"And you think I'll stand there and let myself be cut down? I thought you'd be the one person who'd always believe in me," Sakura told him with angry tears burning in her eyes.

"I do believe in you Sakura! I'm just worried about you," His voice softens but Sakura still feels hurt welling up.

"Well don't bother, I'm fine," She snaps at him feeling little remorse at the pained look on his face.

Not caring if he meant well or not she turns to leave but he puts a hand on either of her shoulders and holds her in place.

"You have to understand Sakura; you're all I have left."

He was never good at concealing his emotions and Sakura blanches at the pained look in his eyes.

"No," she tells him quietly "Sasuke isn't dead, we just need to bring him home," She gives him a weak smile before wrapping her arms around his waist "And it'll be easier with me here, we can work together again."

He doesn't answer but they stand like that for a long time with her face buried in his jacket and his chin resting on the top of her head.

_She forgets how much she misses him. Misses both of them._

_

* * *

_

She emerges heavy lidded from her warm bed and the safe confines of the tent the next morning with an equally groggy Tenten. Neji greets them looking as refreshed as ever. Tenten shoots him a glare and stalks away and Sakura snatches the opportunity to talk to him.

"How did you sleep?" He asks her before she can even start with the pleasantries.

"Your bed is more comfortable," She tells him with a pert smile.

"I'd offer to trade sleeping quarters however, I believe Tenten may be rather adverse to the idea."

"Pity really," Sakura answered with a mock smile.

"Neji! I hope you're not keeping Sakura from breakfast," Naruto shouts as he bounds towards them beaming.

"How could I commit such a traitorous act?" Neji asks him sardonically "I shall talk to you later Sakura."

Naruto stands beside her and they both watch him walk away, long hair swinging around his lower back.

"He seems rather more friendly than usual," Naruto notes looking slightly baffled with his nose wrinkling in thought

"Indeed?" Sakura replies trying to sound innocent "What's this about breakfast?"

_He was always easy to distract, especially if that distraction involved food._

"Oh yeah!" He rubs the back of his head ruffling his hair even more "You're unlucky, I would have made you Ramen but it's Kiba's turn to cook so you just have to pretend you're enjoying it and then scrape it off to Akamaru if you get the chance."

_But right now she felt like the distracted one and couldn't help but spare one more glance to the direction Neji had left in before she was pulled away. _

_

* * *

_

_The camp Sakura now heals for is made up of twelve Ninja not including Akamaru. It's settled at the base of a mountain and the tents are cramped into a small clearing of the surrounding pines. The river and the steep mountain slope mean the camp is well defended and there are constant scouting parties of two Ninja patrolling the weakest areas._

_Sakura is grateful that the only dead and wounded they ever had to report are the enemy who has not yet discovered a way to break through the line of Leaf and Sand camps and defenses._

_But everyone is tired and longing for home. Sakura is able to find comfort in time with Naruto and eventually her conversations with Neji. He being the ANBU Captain, the figure of responsibility for the welfare of the camp's members, it makes sense when Sakura is required for scouting duty; he is the one to accompany her._

_

* * *

_

Crouching, she perches herself on a thick branch beside Neji who is taking advantage of the position and scanning the landscape with his Byakugan activated.

"Anything?" She asks him quietly. He doesn't reply for a few more minutes and she assumes he is still concentrating. Enemy activity around the camp has greatly decreased recently and everyone is taking it as a good omen as the forces of Sound become stretched and depleted.

Finally the chakra swollen lines smooth away on his face and he turns to her.

"There are some birds nesting in the branch behind us."

"Oh," She puts on a serious face "And are said birds a threat? Are they armed?"

"I certainly didn't approve of the look the one with the white spotted wing was giving us," He replies equally as solemn.

"Plan of action?"

"Move to the next thicket and hope for a friendlier reception," He tells her and she laughs before following him as he leaps to the next branch.

The next time they stop Sakura takes the chance to eat while Neji once again activates his blood line ability.

"Any suspicious wildlife activity or other?"

"Apparently not."

His almost constant use of Byakugan had obviously worn down on his stamina but she knew he would never admit it or ask to rest. Sakura wasn't a top medic for nothing though.

"Oh, good," Taking another careful bite she continues "I'm tired, can we rest for a while?" She hopes he will allow himself to recover under the guise of her own resting.

"Of course," He breathes sounding relived and sits down on the branch beside her.

Staring seemingly blankly into the mass of tress in front of them, Neji ignores her and makes no effort to begin conversation. Sakura has discovered this silence is frequently Neji's conception of providing hospitable company.

Swinging her legs, Sakura is careful to make sure she kicks his foot and he shoots her an aggravated glare. She gives him an innocent smile until he looks away before doing it again.

"Yes?" He asks her in an irritable voice.

"Nothing."

He looks away again but before her foot is even half way towards its target he traps her leg under his pressing it against the branch.

She gives him a scandalized look but he only rolls his eyes.

"You can't expect me to fall for the same trick twice Sakura."

She quickly reaches to try and kick him again with her free foot but he moves to trap it in the same fashion however this time she swings her entire leg out of reach and lands it on his lap. He glares at her.

"You can't expect me to fall for the same trick twice Neji," She declares and smiles triumphantly.

She moves her arm but he quickly grasps her wrist and pins it to her side. She dodges his other hand with her own and pulls it back above her head. Neji is taller than she is however and is able lean forward to seize her wrist again. He keeps her arm up with her hand dangling almost absurdly above their heads.

His face is close to hers now and her leg is almost numb from the pressure of his as he bends towards her.

"Do I win?" He whispers and her eyes flutter closed as his breathe caresses her face. Only a moment later her face hardens with determination.

"No," She mutters opening her eyes again and meeting his opaque stare with clear jade.

Sakura has never been very impulsive and it's often her hesitation that puts her at the most danger when she fights. But now with a twist in her stomach she leans forward and clumsily knocks her nose against Neji's before she finds his lips. The contact is brief and uncomfortable as she strains against her awkward position.

He leans back and looks at her with a completely perplexed expression.

"Got you," She whispers.

Neji's leg lessens its pressure and her releases her upheld hand to catch her chin instead. It drops limply to her side. His calloused thumb brushes her cheek and she flushes slightly.

"I concede."

He captures her lips and pulls her into a much firmer embrace than her maladroit attempt. She slides along the tree branch a few inches, pulling herself by the leg that is still wrapped around his knees in an attempt to get closer to him, pressing her chest against his. Her now free hands slide up the smooth material on his back before she buries them in his hair.

Neji absorbs himself tracing patterns down her back that make her shiver. He slips a hand under the edge of her shirt that makes her back feel cold in comparison. It trails a burning path from the small of her back to her hip.

She pulls back from the warm crush of his lips and kisses the smooth skin on his neck before burying her face in his shoulder.

It smells exactly like his pillow and she smiles.

* * *

_Kiba and Tenten are the next pair to replace them when they return form scouting duty. When asked why they took so long and did they find anything Sakura makes some hurried excuse about needing to see Naruto and leaves quickly trusting Neji to come up with something by himself. _

_Apparently he covers it well and they spend the next couple of days stealing fleeting moments behind trees and tents, springing apart when hey hear movement somewhere nearby then avoiding each other the remainder of the time. She doesn't know why they keep it as a secret but she's glad they do as she isn't even sure what it is yet. The whole thing confuses her but she's happiest when she's with him._

_She starts visiting him at night seeking full moments completely undisturbed and eventually, he begins to leave the back edge of his tent slightly loose so she can crawl under it unnoticed whenever she fancies._

_This turns out to be as often as she can and she frequently finds herself waking up late, curled against his chest with half her clothes thrown around the tent and her bra somewhere underneath his sleeping form practically irretrievable. Meanwhile Tenten is awake and Naruto is wondering, in panic as he checks under bushes, if she's been kidnapped during the night. _

_

* * *

_

Light is streaming into the tent and Sakura wakes cramped in the tiny bed. Neji isn't as graceful when he's sleeping as he is...at pretty much everything else and takes up most of the available space leaving her confined to one edge.

The morning sun seems to burn her eyes and she roughly wrestles the pillow out from underneath Neji's head so she can properly bury her face in it. He grunts in response then speaks in a husky and tired voice.

"Shouldn't you be panicking and trying to escape unnoticed by now?"

"Probably," She answers her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Go on then," He tells her and pokes the back of her thigh with his knee.

"My hero," She mutters darkly before rolling from the bed and hitting the ground with and audible smack.

"What do you want? Poetry?"

"It would be nice," Sakura answers as she tries to pull on her skirt and shirt at the same time.

He snorts in answer before rolling over to avoid her glare. By the time she is dressed however he is sitting up with the blanket falling to his waist and pooling in his lap. She crouches beside the bed and he kisses her nose cradling her face in his hands.

"I'll see you in scouting duty Haruno," He murmurs in a low voice just next to her ear that leaves her blushing.

She flees the tent before she is seduced into staying any longer by Neji's concentrated gaze (not to mention his half naked torso).

Tenten is awake when she enters the tent and gives her a questioning look.

"I went for a walk, I didn't want to wake you," Sakura lies quickly as she examines the fascinating structure of the tents roofing.

_His lips trace a pattern along her chin leaving hot wet trails in their wake._

"Right," The other girl answers still giving her a suspicious look "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Sakura asks, feigning complete innocence as best she can manage.

"About Neji."

_Neji. He's all over her__, his hand in her hair, down her back, caressing her stomach and breasts._

Sakura's stricken expression and sudden flinch must have only fuelled Tenten's suspicions.

"What do you mean?"

_He smothers her moan with his mouth__ quickly and gives her a stern look for risking their secrecy. She melts it with a pout._

"Sit down," Sakura complies perching precariously on the edge of her bed as the weapons mistress takes a seat next to her "Have you two had a fight?"

Sakura almost laughs

"Why would you think that?"

_His hair form__s a complete curtain around their faces as he leans over her shielding them from the outside world and enveloping her in his scent. She traces the pattern of the cursed seal across his forehead and his eyes close._

"You're just so awkward around each other and through my entire time of knowing Neji, I have never, ever seen him embarrassed in the normal person, awkward sense. Plus, you see each other coming and change directions."

"It's nothing really," She tells her, the discomfort evident in her voice.

_She writhes but he's pinning her down by her shoulders. He can be so cruel. At least, that's what she tells herself as she suppresses another moan by biting her bottom lip until it bleeds._

Tenten puts friendly hand on her shoulder.

"If he's said something, don't worry about it Sakura. He get's a bit egotistical sometimes but he never means it."

"I'll...keep that in mind," She answers timidly and stifles a sigh of relief as the other girl leaves the tent.

_He collapses beside her, their hot, slick skin pressed together by the constricting edges of the bed. Eventually, when she is almost asleep, he draws the blanket over both of them, kisses her forehead once, before gently before settling down beside her. _

_The last thing she murmurs is his name_

Sakura falls backwards onto her bed and lets out a thankful groan.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura and Tenten sit enjoying the sun watch laughing as both Naruto and Kiba play wrestle with Akamaru who appears to be beating them both. The older girl is showing Sakura her different weapons, proudly and mimicking beheading someone with a particularly nasty sweep of her arms.

They all look up as Neji strides purposefully towards them his face stony. Sakura gives him a questioning look but he ignores her.

"There are groups of enemy Nin making their way here. They'll arrive within the hour."

"How many?" Naruto questions looking like he wants to take them all out in his own.

"Thirty."

"We're outnumbered then," Tenten interrupts grimly already organizing the weapons surrounding them and preparing her summoning scrolls.

"I wouldn't be too concerned; they look like nothing more than subordinates of Orochimaru for raiding forces. We should be able to handle them," He continues "Sakura; I'm going to need you out with us. I don't think we can risk not using any of our numbers."

"Alright," She tells him enthusiastically.

"But I'm ordering you now to stay back. I don't want to see you anywhere near an enemy unless you have to help someone and even then it's better if you wait or call for someone else's assistance. Remain hidden and back far enough they won't notice you chakra."

"I'm not a child Neji, I'm trained to work on the field and to fight," She tells him bitterly, this speech hardly new to her.

"I'm not risking my medic when I don't need to."

"I can help Neji!"

"We don't need it right now."

"You need everyone you have."

"I do not like people trying to contest my plans Haruno."

"You're already outnumbered and just _guessing_ they're not too much of a threat? It would be safer for me to fight!"

"It would be safer to make you stay here! Be thankful you're coming at all if that is your desire," She stares at him, dangerously impassive, "Don't think taking out a few Sound nin is going to bring Sasuke back. Be reasonable."

The surrounding people are silent and Sakura meets his hard gaze not remembering when she stood up.

"I'm not thinking about him Neji, I'm thinking about what's best for the team," She snarls in response, disconcerted by never having felt this angry with him before.

"Then I thank you for your input _medic_ but remind you that I am the Captain here and you will obey my orders or I will request a replacement for you," He turns away from her to address the rest of the people in the camp "Prepare yourselves in what way you see fit. We'll cut them off before they reach the camp. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

Sakura watches him walk away and disappear into his tent not even glancing over his shoulder once. With an angry snarl she moves to follow him but Tenten grabs her arm.

"It'd be better to leave him, there is nothing you can do," She tells her quietly. Sakura rips herself from the grasp and storms away bursting into the tent without announcing herself. Neji doesn't look up from the map on his desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She spits.

"Protecting you," He replies so calmly and patronisingly that it only angers her more.

"I don't _need_ protecting!" He arduously turns to stand in front of her with his general, infuriatingly expressionless face.

"You have your orders Haruno."

"You called me Sakura last night," She tells him glaring fiercely and colouring slightly. He seems unaffected.

"It's my choice what instructions I give to those under my command."

"I was trained under the Hokage Neji! I'm a qualified medic dammit, not some nurse straight out of the hospital!" She shouts at him wondering how much of this the camp can hear.

"I'm sorry that my choice of tactics upsets you so much but I have made my decision."

"You wouldn't do this if..." She finishes lamely.

"If I didn't care for you? Do you think I like sending anyone from this camp into fights where they could potentially loose their lives? I let them because they made a choice to serve Konoha, to fight for it, and eventually, to die for it."

"So how does that make me different? I made that choice too Neji," She tells him remorsefully. His expression falters for a moment but his face hardens again almost instantly.

"I've made my decision," He repeats firmly turning his back to her and concentrating on the map again, tracing a path along it with his finger.

"And I don't _like _your decision Neji," She tells him softly having seen his fleeting lapse of strength. She carefully makes her way over to his turned back and rests her hands just below his shoulders.

"Whether you like my decisions or not is none of my concern," He chides.

"I'm _sure_ it is of your concern Neji," She tells him quietly as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling her body close against his back. He ignores her and she sweeps his hair away from his neck carefully. "Let me fight," She breathes down his collar.

"No," He answers his voice as hard as before but she notices his hand has stopped moving across the chart.

She kisses the hollow between his neck and shoulder before whispering carefully beside his ear.

"I promise I'll stay with you the whole time," She hums letting her fingers trace across his chest.

He doesn't answer but lets out a long disgruntled sigh before turning around and clasping her affectionately. She stretches to kiss him to complete her persuasion but pauses, her mouth inches away from his, ensuring he can feel her breath on his lips.

"Well?" She hums.

"Seductress," He mutters disgruntled. She takes this as a yes and proceeds to silence him before he can change his mind.

* * *

_When she returns beaming to the tent she shares with Tenten and begins packing kunai into her pouch the other girl gives her a __wary look but Sakura assures her Neji has given her express permission to fight. _

_Tenten then asks her how she managed to change his mind with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sakura shrugs innocently but smirks as she turns away again._

_

* * *

_

She keeps her promise and sticks closely to Neji as they journey hurriedly towards the approaching enemy nin. To make sure he knows as much, she bumps his shoulder with hers every time she gets a chance blinking innocently every time he turns to her and glares.

He stops suddenly and Sakura skids along the branch to avoid crashing into him. She can hear a river and the forest is dense around them.

"We will stop here and wait rather than meeting them head on. The valley slope gives us a height advantage and we'll be able to take them by surprise. Get into position," He shouts to everyone while jumping to the ground.

They move into groups with even strengths surrounding the area where the Sound will supposedly pass through. Sakura kneels down beside Neji who activates his Byakugan and readies himself to move his team at any moment if they change their course.

Tenten is positioned somewhere to her right quickly fixing up a trap and there is a flash of blond hair on the other side of the clearing before all movement stops. Silence settles except for the nearby sound of running water and wildlife moving normally, mostly unaware of the people hidden about the bases of the trees.

They wait for half an hour and Sakura shifts her weight uneasily from leg to leg as they cramp.

"They're here," Neji murmurs and her stomach leaps with adrenaline and anxiety "Stay with me Haruno." He finishes with a stern sidelong glance at her. She nods.

The second they are in range of Tenten's traps and the weapons are released it becomes clear that Neji was correct in his supposition. The thirty are made up of all men and two are struck by the first kunai attack and fall while the rest seem to panic in its wake as the exploding tags go off around them. To avoid letting them flee, the members of Camp Egret round on them immediately.

Weak as they may be, they flail wildly with their weapons and have enough skill to create a risk. Sakura soon learns why Neji wanted her so close by. He ploughs through every man he reaches preventing her from doing anything more then weakening them with ranged attacks before he cleaves through them.

In annoyance she moves to one side of him rather than staying directly behind as he had intended her to. As long as she's still the same distance away she doesn't see what problem he could have. A man runs at her and she easily dodges his flailing swing.

Facing the difficulty of his height advantage she ducks and slashes above his knee with a kunai crippling him momentarily and giving her a chance to cut his throat. Warm blood sprays up her arms and she turns her face away and jumps backwards to avoid being hit by his falling body.

She collides with something solid and for a moment wonders if it's Neji but the smell of unclean skin and grease makes her heart stop as she struggles to get away again. A fleshy arm is wrapped around her neck making her choke. She hears Naruto shout her name from somewhere far away and she struggles, kicking behind the man behind her repeatedly. He clasps ate her wrist limiting her movement further as Sakura tries desperately to claw at the limb constricting her air.

A shuriken from Tenten hits the arm below Sakura's chin before the other girl turns back to her own opponent. Sakura falls forward gasping and quickly rolls onto her back. The man looks infuriated and shouts something at her through a black tangled beard before reaching out in her direction again. She throws a kunai at his side to give herself a chance to stand up.

He nurses his second wound, his hand on his abdomen pulling at the kunai and Sakura takes the opportunity to gather her chakra into her fist until it glows with a pale blue sheen. He looks at her furiously and begins to stumble back towards where she is standing now holding the weapon she had thrown at him earlier.

Beginning to run, she disarms him with a makibishi, flinging it at the knuckles clenched around the kunai handle then throws her chakra laden fist into his stomach sending him flying backwards. Neji skids to a stop behind him looking like he has been frantically fighting his way back towards her from the trail of carnage in his wake. He glances at the body before moving what looks like one of Tenten's katanas precisely and beheading it as it slides past him still half airborne from the force of Sakura's attack.

He looks at her from the distance as the sounds of fighting dwindle around them with mingled fury, relief and approbation. She stares back feeling disorientated.

Naruto and Kiba rush over and Naruto slings an arm around her shoulders.

"I thought the ugly one with the beard had you for a moment there Sakura!" He babbles still glorified from the fight. There is blood on one side of his face but it isn't his own.

"He might of if Tenten hadn't intercepted," She tells him giving the approaching girl a smile. Tenten is wiping down her bloody sword and grins at her.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun Sakura," She tells her then gives her a warm hug.

Sakura looks over her shoulder and sees Neji still standing watching them, the curved blade of his katana hanging limply at his side his face pale.

As the rest of the team turn to him he regains his composure.

"Is anyone hurt?" He pauses to survey them all and a few people indicate minor clean cuts but nothing serious "It appears Sounds forces have been weakened and greatly reduced. You've all done well, take a break and we'll return to camp."

Naruto begins talking about the amazing battle he had with three of the men and Tenten hits him over the head to silence him. They join the rest of the group moving to the river to wash off the blood conversing in animated voices.

Sakura waits and hears Neji approach her. He stands in front of her for a long while and she looks at the ground.

"You were supposed to say behind me," He told her his voice featureless and giving away nothing of what he felt.

"With respect Captain, your order was to stay _near_ you not behind you."

"You could have been killed."

"So could you."

He is silent for a moment and even though they are alone makes no move towards her.

"Tend to the wounded and make sure you get some rest."

She blinks at him.

"Is that all?" She asks, trying to sound meek and thoroughly admonished.

His face twists and then he grabs her into a rough embrace letting his katana drop carelessly to the ground.

"Damn it! Don't ever do that to me again!" He reprimands into her hair.

* * *

_Sakura is desperate to be able to speak to Neji after that but for the next few days he is busy traveling to different camps and replying to messages. It appears Sound has been driven back behind its own borders and there are many varied opinions as to what should happen next._

_Sakura assures herself that this is leaving Neji too tired to speak to even her. There are no more ephemeral moments behind trees and now when she goes to his tent at night the light is off and there is no movement within it. _

_She does not want to wake him if he is resting after his long days and she creeps back to her own bed silently._

_

* * *

_

It's very early when she wakes and she rubs her eyes blearily before sliding out of bed. She dresses quickly and quietly not wanting to wake Tenten and slips from the tent.

If Neji is retiring so early at night that she can't catch him on his own, she assumes he's getting up equally as early. She slips across the clearing and slaps her hand quietly against the side of the tent rather than soak her clothes trying to crawl along the wet grass.

She was correct in her assumptions and he opens the zip instantly entirely awake and dressed. She slips inside before he can object and makes herself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed.

He ignores her and sits back down at his desk keeping his back to her.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"The fact that you are, quite clearly, avoiding me, "She answers him wryly. He sighs.

"I'm not evading anyone I just have a lot of work at the moment."

"Okay," She watches his hand slide across the page as he writes and his head move as he turns to read something to one side of him "Can I talk to you then?"

"Go ahead," He answers stoically not looking up. She lets out a frustrated little growl.

"I'm sorry for running off in battle," She tells him.

"Sakura, I'm not angry about that. You followed your orders and did well," He still isn't looking at her but focusing on a particular letter that looks like he could be from Tsunade.

The compliment seems dry, especially with him turned away from her. Her feet scuff nervously along the floor and she feels a lump forming in her throat.

"Then why are you mad at me?" She sounds pathetic and knows it. He finally drops the letter and turns. He kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his and smoothing over her palms with his thumbs.

"I'm not. I just have a lot to work on," He tells her gently "I'm sorry."

She nods weakly and gives him a watery smile. He kisses both of her hands before releasing them.

"It's early, you can sleep there for a while if you would like. I have to finish this."

She lies down and stares remorsefully at his back until she falls asleep again.

* * *

_She doesn't get to talk to Neji again after that but he does seem to make more of an attempt to smile at her throughout the next few days. She can tell he has something weighing down on his mind._

_She wakes, regrettably in her own bed, a few days later to the sounds of what must be the rest of the camp awake. Loud voices echo around the camp and there are sounds of objects being moved and dropped, metal clanging against metal and the sharp sound of zips being pulled closed cutting through the early morning grey._

_Sitting up she realizes she is alone. The tent is completely empty of all objects except for the bed she is in and her bag of belongings. Tenten isn't anywhere she can see. Sakura swings he legs out of bed and pulls a warm jumper over her night clothes before peering blearily out of the tent flap not really caring how disheveled she looked._

_The camp site was gone, only bags and boxes remained piled at one side of the clearing. Neji's withdrawn behaviour seemed to make more sense now. He knew this was going to happen._

_They were leaving._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto! What's going on?" Sakura emerges fully dressed now and shouts to make herself heard of the dissonance of other voices. He discerns her and walks over.

"Sound are falling back and it's our chance to make a move on their village. We're leaving all this behind and departing as soon as possible," He tells her eagerly gesturing to the packed tents and camp items.

His eyes glitter with excitement, blood lust and a yearning he reserves for only one person. She knows he's thinking of Sasuke.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We thought we could let you sleep and then you could wait here for when someone from the medic camp comes to collect this," He tells her gesturing around.

"Wait here? How will I catch up with you?"

She already knows the answer but stares at him with mingled hurt and confusion.

"You're not coming Sakura, we need our medics to fall back on, it's better you stay here."

"I don't want to be left behind again," She tells him softly.

He takes her arm and gives her a firm look.

"You're not being left; you're right behind us: every step."

Tears cloud her eyes and she looks at the scuffed grass beneath their feet.

"Bring him home Naruto."

"I will," He gives her arm a last squeeze before striding off again.

She sits glumly beside the fire pit watching the smoldering embers as the final alterations are made to the leaving party. When they finally stand ready to leave she stands sparing Neji a swift and disappointed glance knowing she won't be able to give him a proper farewell away from the others.

She hugs them all, even the men and women she hadn't gotten to know around the time she had been there. If anyone notices her clutch lingers when she reaches Neji they say nothing and she is given one last chance to memorise everything about him she can. They all do notice however when he wraps a self-conscious arm around her waist and hugs her back.

She brushes a tear from her cheek surreptitiously as they release each other and she moves to Naruto and stands in front of him. They stare at each other, gauging the similar emotions and ambition. He's grown so much since she met him, in strength and maturity.

He takes a sudden step towards her and sweeps her into a painful embrace that lifts her off her feet and makes her squeal in protest. He only frees her when she grabs a handful of his hair and yanks it then hits him sharply across the ear.

He grins at her entirely unaffected by the prior violent protests.

"You'd better ready yourself for when I bring Sasuke back. He's going to need a top medic when I'm through with him."

She smiles too despite herself and nods not trusting her voice when it comes to Sasuke.

"Come back safely," She mumbles addressing them all but being sure to give Neji a firm look.

She gives Akamaru a final fond scratch behind one ear before they depart. She watches their backs keeping her gaze locked firmly on Neji but he doesn't turn around and disappears into the trees with the rest of them. She tries not to feel hurt as she lies on the grass to stare up at the long sweepings of pale cloud against the sapphire sky but her heart betrays her and she concentrates on a bird instead.

_He didn't need to turn around, his Byakugan had long since been activated and he keeps his eyes trained on her for as long as he can._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighs and looks back over the hills, sleepy from her reminiscing. The sun is high in the sky now and it must be later than she had thought. She stands carefully intending to leave before Tsunade or Shizune panics and send out search parties.

The landscape stretches into the distance and she stares into the horizon trying to gauge where Neji is now, where Naruto is and if he's any close to finding Sasuke and whether or not Akamaru has finally been able to incline his leg on Orochimaru's lair.

She smiles as she folds and refolds the paper in her hands, creasing it out of nervous habit as she hopes for all her friend's safety and swift return. She aches for the day she can see Neji again and knows that there will be no secrecy when he returns.

_He'll be lucky if she doesn't tackle him to the ground._


End file.
